


Zuleyka's Impression of Jamsheed

by gemlad



Category: Odyssey (PD LRP)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Impression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemlad/pseuds/gemlad





	Zuleyka's Impression of Jamsheed

You always stood out. Archers do that in the arena; always the last to be dropped, or the first as people realised the devastation your arrows caused.

I never stood out. How would you know the difference between me and your other adoring followers? Perhaps there wasn't one.

Except I'd seen you when you didn't stand out. You became the shadow with a knife. You became the justice from the rooftops. Always deadly and without mercy. You tried to tell me that - but I already knew. I knew what you were and it did not make me love you less.


End file.
